The Humming
by DaCookieMonsta
Summary: Grubbs is being haunted by a mysterious humming sound. What is it? and why does it only happen at certain times? When it starts to affect his everyday life, he decides to look into it, and unearths a monstruous secret he never really wanted to know...rnr!
1. Chapter 1

**The Humming. **

It was happening again. That constant monotonous humming sound in his head. Grubbs was fed up with it. Dervish had used magic to check him out, see if anything was going on inside that shouldn't be- nothing. What was it? And why was it haunting him? And why only once a month?

How could he chat up Mina Lornson (yh im not good with made up names, got a problem?) with such a hideous noise distracting him. She was the prettiest girl in school and he thought he actually might just stand a chance with her, as he'd seen her staring at him in double maths, which, lets face it, is nowhere near as interesting as him!

Today was his big chance to get himself a girlfriend, and it hadn't got off to a very good start.

He went downstairs to get breakfast, and, looking at his watch, realised he was late for school! He ran, and arrived just as the bell rang. Mina Lornson stood by her locker, staring at Grubbs. But Grubbs didn't notice her for once. His mind and heart were racing. As he'd checked the time at home, he'd noticed on his moon phase thingy that tonight was to be a full moon. Something was bugging him.

Halfway through double maths. Mina staring at Grubbs. This was when Grubbs planned to write mina a note asking her out. But again, his mind was elsewhere. He'd been thinking, and Grubbs was almost certain that every time he'd heard the mysterious humming sound, it had been around the time of a full moon. Coincidence? Or was there really something weird going on here?

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

OK. Queen Nightshade de Freak told me to do an authors note at the start instead of in the middle of the story so yeah… this is it. 

And she also said it's a bit too short. So im gonna attempt to make it longer! Here goes…..

'Ding Dong!' The doorbell rang.

"Grubbs! I'm busy! Can you get that?" Dervish shouted down the stairs.

"Sure!" Grubbs replied. His head was still ringing uncontrollably. It was driving him scranny! He opened the door, to find a girl slightly shorter than him, with silky, strawberry blonde hair and sparking, blue eyes staring at him. It was Mina Lornson.

"Mina!" Grubbs said in a shaky voice. _Why is she here? I look a mess! _He thought.

"Hey Grubbs. I- I've got to talk to you about something," she said, looking troubled.

"OK come in," Grubbs said, stepping aside as if she were a princess, being welcomed into her palace.

The two of them sat down. There was an awkward silence, as neither of them knew what to say. It was finally broken by Dervish coming into the room.

"Grubbs who was at the d- O! Hello! I'm Dervish, Grubbs' uncle," Dervish introduced himself to Mina. "You didn't tell me there was a girl coming round, Grubbs!"

_O no. He's so gonna embarrass me in front of her now! _

"So are you two on a date, then?" Dervish asked in a teasing voice.

"No, but we'd like to be left alone Derv, if that's OK with you," Grubbs said in a forced calm voice, trying not to get mad.

"OK sure, but no mischief!" Dervish laughed, and Mina flashed him a smile. Then he left. That was when the horror began.

"Grubbs, this is going to sound so strange and you wont believe anything I say," Mina began. But Grubbs interrupted her.

"You like me and you want to go out with me," Grubbs finished what he thought she was going to say.

"What? NO! What are you talking about, you freak?" Grubbs didn't expect that.

"But I've seen you looking at me all the time, and I thou"-

"The reason I've been looking at you is because I know you're secret!" She practically flipped.

"Secret?" Grubbs was lost.

"Why is my Grandad buried in your garden?"

As she said that, the humming in his head increased in volume, and Grubbs passed out.

OK, I know its not that long, but I cant write long chapters, I just babble on, kinda like this one! I know theres a lot of speech in this one, but it needed to be done. Now, what on earth is going on with grubbs? Chapter 3 up soon! Please try not to lose interest! I know its hard, but I promise it will get interesting very very soon! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"Grubbs? Grubbs? Can you hear us?" Grubbs could hear a distorted, wavy voice. His head was thumping.

"I think he's coming around," Grubbs heard Dervish (at least he thought it sounded like Dervish anyway) say, probably to a nurse. With that, Grubbs made an effort to open his eyes. When he did so, he realised he was lying in a hospital bed. He also realised that there were many bright lights surrounding him.

"AAAGH!" Grubbs said in an agitated tone. "Why are the lights so bright?"

"They're not, it'll take a while for your senses to get back to normal," a woman-probably the nurse- laughed. Grubbs fell back to sleep.

Later on, he awoke again. He opened his eyes and found that he could see perfectly again. The first thing he saw though brought back the terrible memory of the reason he was in this horrible, hospital bed though. Mina.

"Grubbs!" Mina shouted when she saw he was awake. She ran over to the bed and kissed Grubbs.

"What was that for? My memories are a bit dodgy, but I'm sure you said you didn't like me!" Grubbs said, slightly taken aback at the sudden kiss.

"I don't. I'm sure glad you're ok- I was so worried about you. When I told you about my Grandad, you just grabbed your head, screamed and fell to the floor. I was terrified."

"Yeah well, you know, when someone randomly shows up at your house one day and asks why their Grandad's buried in their garden, they're gonna be pretty confused."

"Yeah sorry about that." Mina said awkwardly.

"Where's Derv?" Grubbs asked.

"He went home," Mina replied. "As soon as you're out of hospital, he needs to have a serious conversation with you," Mina told Grubbs, speaking in a more sinister tone now.

"O?"

"Nothing to worry about, you just focus on getting better now. Get some rest." Mina bent down and kissed him again, but this time for a bit longer. A lot longer. When they'd finished snogging eachothers faces off, Mina spoke.

"I lied. I do like you. But we cant be together, you have no idea why. And you'll freak out when you find out…"

to be continued…..

OK I KNOW ITS RUBBISH. BUT IT WILL GET INTERESTING… I THINK…

HMMM NOT REALLY ENCOURAGING YOU TO READ ON AM I? LOL

IVE KINDA DUG A DEEP DEEP HOLE FOR MYSELF COS I DON'T KNOW WHY THEY CANT BE TOGERTHER. I NOW HAVE TO THINK WHY. ANY SUGGESTIONS? THEY WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED. NITEYNITES


End file.
